


Tuning a Radio

by Minikomaki



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: A very drunk Husk, Alastor goes on a rampage, Alastor pretends nothing is wrong, Alastor's tail on display, Blood and Injury, Charlie comforts Husk, Charlie got worried, Cooking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drinking, Electrical burns, Electrocution, For food, Heavily Implied Non-Con, Husk Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Husk broadcasting his intentions, Husk doing cat things for comfort, Husk has PTSD, Husk has slight ptsd dealing with Alastor, Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Jumpy Alastor, Niffty is a saint for cleaning up after Alastor, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Some unnamed patrons of the hotel were lost in the making of this fic, Starvation, Torture, Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino being Valentino, affection on Alastor's terms, as a general rule of thumb, meat carcasses, no one believes him, nothing happens on screen, oh boy, wires used as rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikomaki/pseuds/Minikomaki
Summary: One and a half weeks spent with Vox.One week lost to sleepOne day is not enough time to heal.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Tuning a Radio

**Author's Note:**

> First things first: READ THE TAGS.
> 
> This is a darker fic, really it's been sitting a while and I decided to share it. I have other fics that are def on the darker side of everything. Let me know if you want to read them. 
> 
> If I missed any tags let me know, this sheep is paranoid.
> 
> Enjoy, stay safe, mind the tags. imma go be essential.

Alastor's breath caught in his throat as those fingers traced down his spine again. Hunger gnawed at his stomach though any attempt to get free was met with harsh electrical shocks or the tightening of the wires wrapped around his wrists, digging into the space between his carpals. Vox's fingers cupped his chin bringing his head up from the slumped position. 

"You'll give in eventually."

A high pitched hiss of static escaped at this as well as a threatening gnashing of his teeth. The door opening to the pimp entering the room. His gaze was fixed on his phone typing away at something. His gaze raised watching Vox hold Alastor's head up his grin going wide as he unabashedly took in Alastor's current look. Alastor’s smile stretched tightly and forced. His jacket had been removed when they had first caught him along with the vest and even now the shirt was on though it had been ripped open and hung on his shoulders.

Precise and symmetrical was all the damage done to him, that black tar like blood slowly rolling and dripping to the ground. More wires were wrapped tightly around his body in the mock fashion of bondage hiding the fact that many of the wires were actually pressed into his body under the skin.

"He's feisty ain't he?" 

Vox hummed in agreement before letting Alastor's head drop again. His voice had given out a few days ago, the damage done finally too great for his body to keep up the healing. Now they just waited for his hunger to overtake him. Even then the drastic change in his appearance was astounding to the overlords. While it had been easy to count his ribs before he appeared almost skeletal now, each rib prominent, even his face had lost what little fat it had stored. Sharp edges made sharper, and for Val the radio demon was just as appealing. They hadn’t bothered keeping him apart from his microphone so it was strung up in the same room. Wrapped just as tightly as it’s owner in wires though the wood of it was already splintering and cracking. 

Vox let a chuckle out as he moved around the demon letting his fingers ghost along the body against, tracing each vertebrae in his back (another satisfying jerk at this) ghosting over his ribs. Another crackling hiss of static as Vox's fingers moved to stroke an ear before simply rubbing the soft fluff. The static pitched warbling into feedback before simply cutting off. Vox took one look as Alastor his eyes firmly set into the radio dials spinning wildly.

"Hey Val, his ears are really soft." 

Valentino looked up from his phone at this, his eyes flashing in the light before the tall moth demon made his way over. One of the lower hands moved to the free ears gingerly running over the fur there before blinking in surprise, his grin spreading wide.

"Voxxie I kinda want to keep them." 

The harsh static and jerk form Alastor at the statement was met with a harsh electrical shock surging through his body. Even though the shock freed his ears Alastor could only stare eyes wide and watering as he struggled uselessly to escape the current. The deer’s form slumped when the current stopped smoke rising from his overly taxed body, breath in a sharp staccato. Valentino laughed at this spinning and strutting back to the couch, his gaze watching Vox over his shoulder with a wider grin as he made a show of settling on the couch. Whatever plan the moth had though disappeared with a ring of his phone a frown before he answered gaze drifting from the other two in the room.

Vox had watched the moth’s saunter though the moment the phone appeared his attention turned back to the Radio Demon. Catching him in the first place had been a chore. Valentino and Vox had spent days planning their assault on him, catching him just before he was going to start a broadcast. Even weakened as he was with hunger already he had fought tooth and nail, had the two overlords simply been trying to kill him, the task would have been easy. 

Valentino had taken days to heal, after all regrowing a limb wasn’t easy, even more so when it was an arm. Vox with his fingers already lost had watched the demon devour the arm without a care and that had been the moment they had waited for in a way. The potent high that was Valentino had knocked the deer right into a panic loop. Too high, far too fast. It had given them both more than enough time to get him into the room he currently was. Trussed up and looking so pretty for them.

It’s why he wanted to do so much more to the fellow demon. His form weak and so easy to damage at this point, though Vox truthfully missed that sharp tongue of his. Maybe he would let Valentino have him for a while.

"Voxxie seems the princess is looking for her pet deer now."

Vox hummed at his fingers drifting along the ribs made more prominent by the wires squirmed alongside them. 

"So I should make sure to tune the radio properly so we can hear for a while, until he adjusts away?"

Alastor went ridged at the words, his head lifting eyes flashing to radio dials as he jerked against the wires only to be surprised as they gave way. Alastor’s body screamed in pain at the hard hit to the floor. The sharp hiss that fell from him before exploding in a sharp cacophony that tore from his throat and his very bones. Back arched sharply as those claws tried to dig into the ground, squirming to get away from the noise that was himself. 

Sharp fingers once more laced in those red locks jerking back the head. Valentino groaned at the expression he saw mouth opened in a scream, eyes far too wide. The screech seemed to go higher and higher in pitch before several audible pops came from the radio demon. All the tension fled then eyes fluttering shut after they seemed to dim to an almost black. The mouth was still curved into a thin smile, the mask unwilling to drop even in unconsciousness.

Vox frowned, holding the Radio Demon up higher dragging the torso up from the floor. He was disappointed that the last step seemed to have failed. Perhaps he should have tried to alter the frequency at which the demon normally sat when he was stronger. The satisfied smirk though at the squeal of feedback the microphone gave, four eyes moving to it before a voice came into focus from Alastor himself.

_"Al you okay? Al? Alastor don't fucking connect like that then just go fuckin’ silent."_

Vox grinned letting the deer drop the audible crack of bone on concrete echoing out as the wires roughly pulled themselves back from the demon's body ripping skin and drawing more blood. 

"Do you want to take him back?"  
“Course, I’ll make sure Sleeping Beauty gets home safe and sound.”

With The words the phone disappeared into a pocket while Valentino opened his coat up. The Moth Pimp plucked up the Radio demon giving a mutter about weight before carefully cradling the demon against his chest and closing the coat to hide him away. With the deer tucked away Valentino took hold of the microphone and gave a wink to Vox. 

Valentino spun the microphone like one of his own canes as he walked. The Radio demon was hidden away not to save said demon’s reputation. No, it was simply because Valentino didn’t want to share how the demon currently looked. Bloody and bruised partially undressed, no this was solely for himself and Vox. As well as the bragging rights to having seen the demon asleep, sure hell didn’t need to know that he had been forced into that state. Once he settled in the limo he opened the coat again. A smoke was lit as he watched the radio demon still curled small against his chest, heavier then he looked. A long drag, the smoke leaking out as the grin went wide.

\--------

Husk wasn’t worried. Or so he kept telling himself. No the Radio Demon was fine, he had to be just on a long walk, though usually Husk was able to know about those due to Alastor broadcasting them. Charlie had asked about the demon worried in the way she really shouldn’t be, after all Alastor had disappeared for months at a time before. He had sent the princess off with a no, and brushing off that the demon was hurt. Until he heard the other call for him. Voice tight though Husk had blown him off simply turning off the radio with a click, it never turned back on. That had been almost a week ago now.

Husk didn’t feel guilty, and he wasn’t worried.

So there he was at the bar, drinking his third or fourth bottle. The rest of the staff and Angel Dust were sweeping the city for the deer. Husk wasn’t worried and he wasn’t feeling guilty. He was only here to let the others know when Alastor walked back through the door. He didn’t feel guilty, but he might be worried. Then it happened. The sharp spike in static feedback over the radio he kept at the bar, it didn’t tune better instead punching into a scream of pain that was so broken that Husk found himself freezing. Then came the knife of guilt with a single static filled sentence. 

_“Husker it hurts.”_

His breath caught claws tightening on the bottle in paw with his ears folded back sharply. His hands scrambled for the radio as that broadcast ended leaving a ringing silence in its place. 

"Al you okay? Al? Alastor don't fucking connect like that then just go fuckin’ silent."

His gaze rushed around the hotel, the lobby strangely empty even with the now thirty or so demons there. His ears went straight then as he made his way to the kitchen searching for a moment before tugging out a jar with a clear liquid in it. Making his way back to the bar he crackled the lid of the jar open before taking a long drink. Anything that had caused Alastor to broadcast to him, was strong, far stronger than Husk himself. Another swig as he swiveled his ears. Someone had him. That much Husk knew, and he had been stuck when he initially asked for help, and now he was Lucifer knows where.

When the jar was finished another bottle cracked open, the buzz was starting to lean heavily into drunk that a rush of courage came. The bottle empties then the high proof bottle of vodka from a higher shelf was drained. A crack as the glass shattered on the ground as he took a deep breath. Niffty would clean it but he needed to break something for a moment to focus his mind. 

“Coming for you Al.”

He hissed the words fur along his back bristling before he heard the shrill scream of tires outside the hotel. Husk rushed through the door slamming it open. Husk only watched a car speed off before looking down at the red and black bundle on the ground. His drunk brain took several minutes to process the sight of the car driving away. His gaze then dropped to the red and black bundle. Husk kneeled turning it over with little care. It was like ice water had been drenched over him as he finally registered that it was Alastor. Blood was dried in some places and still running in others. A shift of Alastor’s form to hoist him upright into an arm Husk watching the other, claws gentle on his features. 

Panic suddenly caught in Husk’s chest as he quickly scooped up Alastor the rest of the way noting how he seemed far lighter than usual. It took some juggling to grab his phone before taking the demon to the infirmary. Once there Alastor was set gently on the bed, his eyes watching the deer demon for several moments. A deep breath and Charlie’s number was dialed the phone on speaker while Husk set to gathering supplies to get Alastor cleaned up.

"Husk? Did Alastor come back?"

Charlie's voice carried as Husk dumped his armload of supplies on the bed beside Alastor’s

"Yeah he's back princess and I needed you here three minutes ago."

The words came as he heard someone speak in the background likely Vaggie.

"Tell everyone else to come back too. I need to keep this jackass alive."

Husk hung up before she could reply with a single blood smeared claw. From there he set to work. Gently peeling off the shirt from Alastor though it stuck to his body via dried blood and another substance that he really hoped wasn't what he thought it was. More blood began to ooze as it was freed from his body. Claws tensed sinking into the skin before Husk stopped himself. He didn’t need to create more damage. Another deep breath as he moved to get a bowl of almost scalding water and several armfuls of towels. 

Deep gashes littered along his body, like a whip had struck him repeatedly. Below then was the symmetrical patterns of abuse that told him who actually had the deer demon. The even puncture marks along his spine and his ribs, the symmetrical bruising that laid over his form as well. The only thing that threw off this forced symmetry was the dark bruising around his neck and wrists.

Husk frowned as he gently traced the edge of the bruise on the neck, the skin there showing signs of having gotten severe electrical burns. All of this caused a cold dread coil in his stomach as he just watched Alastor before shaking his head. He needed to get Alastor cleaned up and dressed before Charlie and the other’s came home. Time to clean, disinfect and bandage everything. It didn’t matter if Alastor healed faster then Husk himself did, if the damage was still visible that meant he didn’t have the energy to spare. When Charlier finally burst into the infirmary followed by the rest Husk had just buttoned the last button on the pajamas he had put Alastor in.

Husk’s gaze moved to the ground, his ears currently pinned back against his head. It was Charlie’s hand on his shoulder that broke him out of the spiral, and made him notice the purr he had started to soothe himself. He needed more drinks. Maybe four or ten.

"It's not your fault."

Husk glared at Charlie when those words left her lips. The stinging guilt twisted harder as he let out a low growl. 

"Yes it fuckin' is princess."

Vaggie reacted first, her spear drawn as Charlie only raised her free hand. 

"You didn't do this to him Husk."

The hiss that pulled from Husk came with his fur raising and tail fluffing.

"Your right, I didn't torture him, I could have fucking gone and saved him from this early, did you know that?"

Charlie blinked owlishly at this. 

"The day after you asked me if I had seen him, Al called for me, asking for help that he was stuck, I could have fucking helped him." 

Each word came with an increased pitch in voice and terror in Husk's voice. The guilt pulsing as he let out a sudden low whine his wings dropping as his tail coiled around him. 

"I let this happen."

It took Charlie several moments to notice that Husk was actually crying. Far too long and by the time she noticed Niffty had pulled him to a chair and patted his hand before pressing a bottle of something into his hand. The first swig drained half the bottle his ears suddenly darting up at the burn down his throat. Husk took at the bottle in hand before chuckling and taking another swig.

"Husk."

She wanted to say something the microphone set on a table before moving to Husk. Husk only took another drink of the bottle as his free paw waved towards the unconscious deer.

"Princess, what's missing." 

Charlie paused as Vaggie wound her arms around Charlie in a hug, the former leaning into the touch. Charlie’s mind was searching for what was missing. They had Alastor now, and his microphone though it was significantly damaged. Her gaze swept over Alastor then, appearing far too thin and far too pale, his monocle was also missing though she doubted that was what Husk was referring too.

“Why’s Al not buzzing?” 

Angel asked from his corner of the room watching it all with worry and concern. Angel finally made his way closer, his heels clicking on the tile, his hand almost reaching out to brush along Alastor’s lower lip. It was busted open and Angel noticed the teeth marks on the still swollen flesh. Angel Dust took a breath, his gaze moving to Husk, their eyes met long enough for Angel to see the sharp shake of his head no while he drained the bottle. Though Niffty was already offering a new bottle. This time it was the cheap booze he preferred.

“Husk?” 

Charlie’s voice cracked as Vaggie tightened her grip on Charlie, the taller woman moving to partially hide against the moth.

“He’ll live. I got him cleaned up, and tended to, We need to get food now, the amount of damage he still has means that he’s starving. So unless you want to be eaten alive I would recommend you guys go shopping.” 

Husk stood again with a wobble as the first bottle Niffty handed him slammed into him like a truck.

“I’m going to take him to his room.”

Husk pointed to Alastor before running claws through his chest fluff. Charlie opened her mouth to protest before Husk raised a claw hand up.

“You can question me once I have him locked in his room, I have no fucking clue when he’s waking up and I want something between him and us.” 

“You’re speaking from experience?”

Vaggie's words brought a glare from Husk as he nodded before scooping up Alastor, the head lolling body entirely limp.

“Yeah, he chased me through a majority of the city, I think he ate his way through about seventy demons.”

Husk didn’t think he needed to tell them that a large chunk of those had been from an orphanage. They were so common in hell gathering of children usually under a demon able to keep them in line. It had been terrifying the bloodbath behind Alastor as he was ready to eat him. A shudder as Husk staggered out of the infirmary. Charlie stood there watching as she leaned further into Vaggie’s grip which tightened around her. 

“How will we pay for it all?”

Charlie spoke softly, usually it was Alastor who went food shopping, setting up anything that needed to be bought. Niffty hummed as she darted around cleaning up everything used pausing long enough to look at Charlie.

“Oh I can help with that, just let me finish.” 

Niffty moved the entire time as Charlie watched her gaze drifting to the microphone that seemed to crackle and spit static. It seemed like for forever as Niffty’s hand closed around hers. 

“Lets go.”

The next week was tense. Yes Alastor was back, however they only had Husk’s word that the deer was healing and only sleeping. Husk was slouched across the bar bottle in hand. Angel Dust sat at the bar, his fingers running around the rim of the margarita glass. 

“Husk, Ca-”

Husk’s own ear twitched as he suddenly shot up right. 

“Kitchen, now.” 

Angel only nodded as he darted after Husk as they tugged open the large fridge. Full carcasses, Husk grabbed two dragging them out as the high pitched feedback squealed over the bar radio. Rapid footsteps as Vaggie jumped from the stairs dragging Charlie behind her, Angel was dragging six of them behind himself just as the heavy thump of a body running into a wall echoed out. 

“Get the fucking meat out here now, though we might not have enough.” 

Husk yelled, throwing the first one out before Alastor appeared. His neck was bent at an odd angle and his antlers spread wide. Husk froze his claws digging into the meat in hand, his eyes wide before Angel seemed to snap him out of it.

“You can get wide eyed and bushy tailed later Husky!”

The pile reached the first eight just as Alastor pounced forward. Carnage ensued the moment those too long fingers wound around the first body, teeth ripping into the flesh and starting to devour it as Husk and Angel moved back. By the time the last one was tossed before the Radio Demon blood splattering. Teeth sank into bone cracking it as his head jerked to rip it away. Charlie gasped as Husk wound claws around her’s and Angel’s wrists.

“We are moving, I have no idea if that is enough.”

Husk tugged them along out the front door, Charlie's fingers hand wound around Vaggie's, her eyes fixed on Alastor tearing through the pile of meat barely chewing before the door slammed shut. 

This is how they all wound up at a bar on the other side of the city. Niffty had stayed behind Husk and her nodding their head at each other to simply keep an eye on Alastor though he knew Niffty was smart enough to stay hidden. Charlie was sitting beside Vaggie, Her face pressed to her girlfriend’s shoulder who sat curled over the bar. Husk was on his third drink already seeming to rush to get from drunk to wasted, then maybe even shitfaced. Angel still sipped his first drink, a gummy bear, that was halfway done. 

“So Husk, how often does that happen?”

Husk gave a non committal answer, Angel looking over as Vaggie glowered at Husk. Charlie only pouted at the answer that was given as Husk finished his current drink.

“The way you froze tells more Husky.”

Angel cooed as he shifted to invade Husk’s personal space, his fingers scratching at Husk’s nape. 

“This isn’t the first time okay, like I said he chased me because I happened to be there when it triggered.”

He left out the end, blood and viscera dripping from his form as he was pinned against the wall. Eyes watching dark voids no recognition, those claws digging into the wood over his head. He had come to himself. Like nothing had happened. Alastor was simply back as if nothing had happened like he hadn’t gone on the rampage. Another drink from the glass as Charlie finally sighed. 

“Well it’s been hours right, he should be done?” 

Husk offered a shrug, time kind of got meaningless when you were running for your life. There wasn’t even a broadcast to fully know. 

“Hey Husk why didn’t you fly away from him the first time.” 

Husk looked at Angel at this while he gave an innocent look sipping at this drink fingers still scratching at his nape. 

“I didn’t start running cleanly.”

Angel paused giving Husk space Charlie giving him a small frown as Vaggie shifted. 

“Lets head back, we can see if he’s back to normal.”

The tab was paid with money that Vaggie didn’t know Husk had as they all made their way out chatting lightly. The doors to the hotel where partially ripped off Niffty darting around the lobby cleaning up all of the damage done by Alastor’s feast. Several other bodies littered the hotel partially devoured. 

“Where is Alastor?”

Niffty paused her mopping as she blinked. She pointed toward the kitchen, her eyes watching the group Husk making his way to the bar to grab another bottle Charlie’s hand coming to rest on his hand before he could get a swig. 

“You should go talk to him.”

Husk huffed as he made his way toward the kitchen bottle taken with him. A draw from it as he watched the door, barely hanging on to the hinges. The soft sound of music echoed from the kitchen soothes Husk far more than anything else. When Husk pushed the door open to the kitchen it gave way and fell to the floor with thud. The responding noise was a screech of radio static as Alastor spun around a knife held out as a weapon. Alastor pressed himself back in the counter frame tense before it started to relax when he noticed it was Husk.

“Husker.”

The name was soft, broken with static. Husk let his ears droop as Alaster gently pressed fingers to his own throat with concern on his features. Alastor was dressed again, Skin covered and hidden away from sight even if the white and black seemed odd on him. His tail still on display as Husk took a step forward pausing when Alastor tensed. It hurt, it hurt Husk so much to not be able to saunter up to Alastor like he was used to. 

“I’m sorry.”

Alastor watched Husk, the small smile spread slightly further as he moved forward his face pressing to Husk’s shoulder. There weren't any words Husk afraid to move. Alastor would eventually hide it all away, however right now he was raw, stripped bare, and open. Husk finally brought his arms up gentle as he wound them around Alastor his hands remaining high on his back. 

“It was overlord business I shouldn’t have called.”

The words stuttered with static breaking apart and flicking between pitches. Husk gave a slow grin as Alastor moved back fingers on his throat again. One hand moved as Husk freed a paw offering it to Alastor to nuzzle into the other paw for affection on his terms. 

“Shut up, you might be moving again but you took quite a bit of abuse.” 

Alastor only nuzzled into the offered paw, his eyes closing as Alastor gave a soft nibble to the paw pad before turning to make his way back to the stove. Husk gave a soft smile at this as he moved to grab another jar Alastor wrinkling his nose at it. 

“Must you drink that moonshine while I am cooking.”

Husk gave a laugh, his grin stating it all as he made himself comfortable as he took a drink of the moon shine his gaze watching the deer as he moved through the kitchen the music started once more. His eyes watched him before moving to the door seeing the rest of the group staring in. Niffty seeming to bounce with barely restrained energy, Vaggie holding Charlie close, Angel Dust still clearly worried. A shooing motion was made as he drank from the jar, Alastor looking at ease, the music so much more soothing than the bubble of static when he was discontent.


End file.
